A Selfless Leader & A Clueless Father
by TheEliteLabRatsLover
Summary: Donald wasn't angry at Chase because he sacrificed his life every time in the Simulator, to save his siblings and that it was irrational, no, he was mad because he couldn't bear anything happening to him.


**Hey all! This is my first story, so I hope you like it! :) I will except constructive criticism, but any other won't e allowed. I just don't want to deal with that. Oh, and I'm also considering doing a sequel to this about when they're all grown up and going on missions and stuff, let me know your thoughts! Now, onto the story! :D**

 **Disclaimer: Yeah, because a 14 year old girl owns a Disney Channel TV show...yeah, right.**

* * *

Today was just another day in Donald Davenport's, not so normal, life.

It had been six years since he had 'adopted' the three bionic kids, and he still wasn't completely used to them being around.

They were fairly well behaved, considering their age, compared to normal kids; they almost always cleaned up their toys when they were done playing with them, they hardly ever had any tantrums, and they listened to him.

But all that still didn't satisfy Donald completely.

He was only 29, and he absolutely _did not_ know how to take care of kids. Even after six years. Right now, Adam, Bree, and Chase were all preparing to do his Simulation Training that he had specifically designed for them.

It helped them prepare and practice for future missions, while staying relatively safe from any harm or injuries. Sure, in the Simulation they could be 'injured', but in reality they would only feel a slightly sharp sting.

But lately, Donald had noticed a recurring problem with the youngest Bionic. He was trying to teach the kids the importance of finishing a mission without any costs, but also make sure that they kept their own safety in mind.

Tough stuff.

Especially, because as of a couple of months before, Donald had instructed Chase as the Mission Leader, since he had proved his capability of handling the role best, and seemed the most mature and wise of them all; even though he was the youngest. But it seems as if Chase has taken it a little to close to heart. And right now, Donald was going to see if he could fix the problem.

"Okay, listen up, guys!" Donald clapped his hands once together as he spoke to draw their attention, and noticed the slight wince from the youngest. Donald held back a grimace as he remembered the reason why; super-hearing.

He always forgot that he had that ability.

"Sorry," Donald said and Chase just shrugged as he stood up. Donald bit back the urge to sigh. That was another thing Donald had noticed about the young Mission Leader; Chase felt that since he was leader, he had to hide any pain from the others.

And while Donald admired his maturity, he really didn't want Chase to sometime end up severely injured on a future mission and not tell anyone about it because he didn't want to 'cause problems'.

 _Who, whoa, whoa, Donnie, getting a little ahead of yourself, aren't you_?

His conscience reminded him.

Donald mentally shook that thought away, and started talking. "Okay, so we're going to be doing another mission in the Sim., today, but I'm not going to give you much information, as I want to see how you all handle this. Got it?" Donald asked.

"Got it!" Adam and Bree simultaneously chimed, but Chase only nodded. Another problem Donald had noticed; other than on missions, the boy hardly ever speaks.

"Okay, good, now all I'm going to tell you, is that there has been a robbery in a bank, and the robbers are holding the workers hostage. Your job is to get all the hostages out safely, and capture the robbers, understand?"

Three nods.

"Great, now get your glasses on and we will begin," Donald said as Adam, Bree, and Chase all stepped up, already knowing he would say that. Donald clicked a button, signaling the start of the mission, and sat down in the chair in front of the computer where he would be watching the mission.

Right away, Chase began giving out orders to his siblings, to which they immediately obeyed, before Chase himself headed into the building. So far, Donald had to admit, they were doing very well, and Chase's plan was efficient.

As the young, teacher part of him, who appreciated how far they had come in their training, was happy with their performances, the scientist, thriving to be the best, part of him noticed all of the little details and flaws being made by the three. But thankfully, all was going well and they had all the hostages safely out; not too bad for seven, eight, and nine year old kids.

But now they just had to capture the robbers; the part Donald dreaded. The problem that Chase had been doing in almost every single mission, was self-sacrificing.

And while Donald appreciated how selfless the kid had turned out to be, it was becoming a problem. Chase didn't think first, he just always threw himself into the situation without a second thought.

Even when there were other ways.

Donald tapped his fingers anxiously while he watched. Things were going smoothly, until a robber got his hands on a gun. With a warning from Chase, Bree spun around just in time to see the robber about to fire at her.

Chase immediately, threw himself in front of his sister, taking the blast straight to the chest. Donald held back a wince as an alarm, signaling the 'death' of a player, sounded off from his computer and he sighed as he shut the Simulator off.

Meanwhile, Chase was slowly sitting up with the help of his siblings, and rubbing his chest. Donald knew nothing was seriously wrong with his chest, but Chase would definitely have a couple bruises there for a while. Donald watched for a moment at the interaction of the three kids.

 _Kids_.

He was always forgetting that.

Bree and Adam were helping Chase stand up, asking if he was okay, to which he replied with a nod. Bree gave him a quick hug, thanking him for 'saving' her life. But their moment was quickly ruined by a, trying-to-be-calm-but-failing, Donald.

"Adam, Bree, why don't you guys head to the game room, huh?" Donald asked as nicely as he could at this particular moment, and watched as Adam and Bree quickly left the room, Bree trailing behind by a little bit and pausing in the doorway.

She quietly stuck her head back in and mouthed the words 'thanks again', to Chase, before exiting the room entirely. Donald sighed in aggravation as he looked down at the young Mission Leader in front of him.

Chase stood tall, with his chin up, trying to act mature, but his eyes held a nervous expression and his fingers were entwined behind his back. "What were you thinking?" Donald asked, a little more harsh than intended. Chase winced, before looking down at the floor and shuffling his foot nervously.

"I was protecting, Bree." His quiet, mature little voice echoed throughout the lab and Donald sighed. Ever since Chase became the leader, gone were the nicknames Adee and Bee-Bee that young Chase had once called his siblings. He now acted like a mature adult, and Donald almost missed the childlike nature he used to possess.

But Donald couldn't help but feel that it was partially his fault for the sudden change. He knew that Bree and Adam felt the same way; they missed their little brother. Donald was almost feeling remorse for calling on Chase, but then the image of Chase jumping in front of Bree and 'dying' took over his mind, and all he felt was that anger again.

"By jumping in front of her and taking the hit? That was your idea pf protecting her!?" He all but yelled, and immediately felt a pang of regret hit his heart at the wince on Chase's face.

But did that stop him?

No.

"There were other ways, Chase! That's the fifth time this week that you sacrificed yourself in the Simulator for someone when there were other ways! Just because you're the leader doesn't mean you have to be so selfless!" He continued.

"You could have used your force field, or shoved her out of the way, or she could have even ran out of the way! You can't just jump on the grenade like that. You've got to think, Chase!" Donald yelled, and watched as Chase's bottom lip discreetly trembled and he slowly nodded his head.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Davenport. I-I'll try to do better, next time." He said quietly, and even though Donald tried to stop himself, he couldn't quite stop the harsh words from escaping his lips.

"Well, you better hope you do. Now go." He said, and watched as Chase slowly exited the room, pausing in the doorway, but then shaking his head and leaving entirely. Donald sighed as he sat down in the chair and rubbed a hand over his face. He hadn't meant to be so cruel.

Honestly.

He just forgets sometimes that they _aren't just science projects_.

He wasn't just upset that Chase didn't think of any other way out of it first, he was also upset because he just keeps sacrificing himself!

And without even a second thought. And Donald was sick of it. He was sick of seeing Chase taking the hit every time and was afraid that one of these days he just wouldn't get back up.

He was also afraid that maybe this was just Chase's personality, and that he would always be this way. Donald sighed again as he slowly spun his chair around, lost in his troubled thoughts. Donald knew the real reason behind his anger towards Chase; it wasn't the scientist part of him wanting perfection from them.

Okay, maybe a little bit, because he was nothing but a perfectionist.

But the main reason was something he was still coming to terms with; fear. He was afraid that Chase would sacrifice himself and never come back from it. Because Donald knew that out those doors, out in the that big, brutal, and unrelenting world, there was danger.

And lots of it.

There was heartbreak and loss of life, and Donald didn't want any of them to become a part of that tragic history. It scared him. And he knew that he was getting attached to the three kids.

But no matter how desperately he tried to stop himself, because he just knew that one day they could just so easily be taken away from him, he couldn't stop himself from getting attached to them. And that's when he realized; he was too emotionally attached.

And that's what scared him the most.

* * *

 **Please don't hate Donald! I needed him to be this way for the story! And remember, Donald wasn't exactly always the _greatest_ parent. ;) Until next time; see ya' then!**


End file.
